Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel)
"Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte" ist das fünfundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundvierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Während sie auf Moiraines Rückkehr warten, erzählt Angelmar die Geschichte vom Untergang Malkiers und von Lan. Als Moiraine zurück kommt, erklärt sie, wie Padan Fain zu dem wurde, was er ist, und was ihm der Dunkle König angetan hat. Der ehemalige Händler war es auch, der die Trollocs und Myrddraal nach Emondsfeld gebracht hat. Sie teilt mit, dass sie am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen werden und lehnt alle Unterstützung ab, die Angelmar ihnen anbietet. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Festung von Fal Dara, Shienar Sie warten auf Moiraines Rückkehr. Rand läuft nervös auf und ab, während Perrin und Mat nur ins Nichts starren. Loial betrachtet selbstvergessen die Wände und Nynaeve und Egwene unterhalten sich mit Lord Agelmar. Der Herr von Fal Dara behandelt die Frauen sehr zuvorkommend, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Jungen, die er nur für unwichtige Bauern hält. Egwene befragt ihn über Lan und man merkt, dass Nynaeve daran sehr interessiert ist, obwohl sie unbeteiligt tut. Angelmar erzählt ihnen, wie Malkier verraten wurde, wie Lan als Baby noch zum nächsten König gekrönt und zu seiner Sicherheit weg geschicht wurde, und wie Malkier dann fiel. Ehe jemand etwas sagen kann, kehrt Moiraine mit Lan zurück. Sie beschreibt ihnen Padan Fain als jemanden, der so schlimm ist, dass sie bezweifelt, dass er jemals eine Seele hatte. Egwene kann das nicht glauben, doch Moiraine belehrt sie eines besseren, indem sie erklärt, dass er schon vierzig Jahre lang ein Schattenfreund ist und unter anderem auch die Trollocs nach Emondsfeld führte. Moiraine erklärt ihnen in groben Zügen, was der Dunkle König mit Padan Fain gemacht und von ihm verlangt hatte, bis hin zu der Zeit kurz vor der Winternacht, in der Emondsfeld überfallen wurde. Danach erklärt sie Angelmar, dass er das zerstörte Wegtor von Fal Dara zumauern lassen muss. Fain kam hinter ihnen dort hindurch und sie will vermeiden, dass das Trollocs und Myrddraal ebenfalls tun. Fain sei ihnen auch nach Shadar Logoth gefolgt, wo Ba'alzamon persönlich erschien, um die Trollocs und Myrddraal in die Stadt zu treiben, da sie sich zu sehr fürchteten, um sie zu betreten. Diese Aussage entsetzt Angelmar. Nachdem Moiraine mit ihrer Erzählung fertig ist, bietet ihr Angelmar an, Fain solange verhören zu lassen, bis er auch preisgegeben hat, was er über die Fäule und das Auge der Welt weiß, wenn sie noch einen Tag warten will. Doch Moiraine macht ihm klar, dass keine Zeit mehr bleibt, da der Dunkle König so weit frei gekommen ist, dass er - wenn auch mit Schwierigkeiten - in Shadar Logoth erscheinen konnte, wenn auch nur als Trugbild. Angelmar bietet ihr an, ihr drei seiner Männer mitzugeben, im Austausch gegen Rand, Mat und Perrin, denen er den Schutz der Frauen nicht zutraut, doch sie erklärt ihm, dass nicht die Frauen den Kampf austragen werden, sondern die drei. Angelmar denkt sofort daran, dass sie die Macht lenken können, doch Moiraine beruhigt ihn und erklärt, dass alle drei Ta'veren sind und dass sie schon mehrfach Anschlägen des Dunklen Königs entkommen sind. Sie sagt, das alte Blut von Manetheren fließe stark in fast allen der drei, und Rand fragt sich, ob Nynaeve ihr nicht doch noch mehr erzählt hat. Moiraine weiß trotz Nynaeves Lüge, dass einer der drei außerhalb der Zwei Flüsse geboren wurde. Die Seherin (Kapitel) Die Erwähnung von Manetheren überzeugt Angelmar und Moiraine lässt alle schlafen gehen, da sie bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen wollen. The Wheel of Time Comic Noch mehr darüber 1.jpg Noch mehr darüber 2.jpg Noch mehr darüber 3.jpg Noch mehr darüber 4.jpg Noch mehr darüber 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Loial * Agelmar Jagad * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran Erwähnt * Dunkler König - auch als Herr der Lügen, Vater der Lügen und Herzensbann * Padan Fain * al'Akir Mandragoran * Lain Mandragoran * Breyan Mandragoran * el'Leanna Mandragoran * Cowin Gemallen * Isam Mandragoran * Jain Charin - auch als Jain Fernstreicher * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Mashadar * Machin Shin - als der Schwarze Wind Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Seherin * Ogier * Behüter Erwähnt * Behüter * Dai Shan * Hochlord von Tear * Königin von Andor * Schattenfreunde * Trollocs * Myrddraal - auch als Halbmensch * Tuatha'an - als Fahrendes Volk * Rote Ajah Orte * Grenzlande ** Shienar *** Fal Dara Erwähnt * Malkier ** Sieben Türme * Arafel * Große Fäule * Shayol Ghul * Verwüstete Lande als - Versengtes Land * Fal Moran * Herots Kreuzweg * Kandor * Treppe von Jehaan * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke ** Tarendrelle - als Taren * Baerlon * Weißbrücke * Tar Valon * Verschleierte Berge * Manetheren * Shadar Logoth * Ende der Welt * Caemlyn * Tarwin-Pass Gegenstände * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Erwähnt * Banner des Goldenen Kranichs * Schwert der Könige von Malkier * Wegtor * Auge der Welt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Krieg der Macht - auch als Schattenkrieg * Zeitalter der Legenden * Fall von Malkier Sonstige * Ta'veren Erwähnt * Haine Sprichworte * Eid der Könige von Malkier ** So lang gegen den Schatten anzukämpfen, wie Eisen hart bleibt und Stein widersteht. Die Malkieri zu verteidigen, solange auch nur ein Tropfen Bluts verbleibt. Zu rächen, was nicht gehalten werden kann. * "Niemand kann so lange im Schatten stehen, dass er nicht zum Licht zurückfinden könnte." Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Fal Dara Kategorie:Kapitel